Agent Obfusco (Episode)
Agent Obfusco is the B-plot of the 12th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis Olive and Otto become concerned when they find out their Odd Squad test is being administered by Agent Obfusco, a mysterious agent who speaks only in word problems. Learning Goal Firguring out word problems and picking apart given information, Plot Olive and Otto are on a case where a man has Pirate-itis. They zap him with a parrot ray, and then leave, although they forget to take his box of treasure. They return to headquarters, but on the way to their desks, Ms. O eats their badges and tells them they’ve expired. They need to retake their Odd Squad Test... under the instruction of Agent Obfusco. Obfusco tells them that they look like two butterflies in the wing of a dove flying to Nicaragua for winter. He creates a portal, and they head through it to the Mathroom. Obfusco tells them that, smooth as ketchup on a sweater made of sand, every Odd Squad agent must know how to use the tubes. Mathroom shows pictures of many tubes, and Obfusco tells them to find the one going to the park. Truer words were spoken by a cheetah on roller skates. He gives them a word problem, which the agents solve while he makes soup in his hat. They find that it’s Tube 8. Obfusco congratulates his beautiful toothbrushes and tells them to perform several tasks while Obfusco’s Song plays... naming all Odd Squad agents alphabetically, push-ups, swimming in the ball pit, pretending to be cowboys, and more. They return to the Mathroom like freckles on a pickle. Obfusco says one challenge remains, and turns Otto into pudding. Olive solves a word problem to find the Un-Pudding-Inator while Obfusco dances. But Obfusco tells her that like a candle on the moon, she was too slow. They fail the test. As Obfusco leaves, he accidentally gets stuck in the Portalinator’s portal. He tells them there’s a shutoff switch. He thought of it at 2:30 AM on March 9, 1983, while dancing with kangaroos. Olive zaps him, and Obfusco thanks his whistling horses and tells them they pass. Olive thanks Obfusco, and tells him that he is a man of many flowers and few raccoons. Trivia TBA Gallery Dboddl60.jpg Tumblr inline nrdvuyhiqG1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdvwgOOBP1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdvyygEJg1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdw0e5HI81rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdw06ccFB1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdwriJG8H1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdwqcqNk21rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdy5xCZaM1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdy7uijWi1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdy52OIsH1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdy8xBSnl1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdy78MoKr1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdyazNu8X1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdydxXmgd1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdzbhBREn1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdybnwYtp1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdyitfKw51rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdz6hzrku1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdyjrYLRt1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdzp1pusP1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdzddActc1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdzqvhbzB1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdzvxp6OZ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nre2cnOM6I1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdzx35Co11rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nre2lqgVaU1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nre094EsKf1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nre2ocTHiZ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nre3w4ehpZ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nre2p6VztQ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nre3pqOhCu1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nre3fyFJCH1rv5alo 1280.jpg Dboddl58-1-.jpg obfusco 2.jpg P033w09d-1-.jpg Dboddl52-1-.jpg Category:Episodes Category:B-Plots Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes